


I've Been Thinking

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [56]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Future, Korrasami Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Korra's parents tell incredibly embarrassing stories about Korra as a child. After all, nobody can embarrass you like parents!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Comes Marching Home [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/593860
Comments: 35
Kudos: 185





	I've Been Thinking

Betrayal. Abject, unforgivable betrayal. Korra had never in her life known such treachery… 

Her wife and parents’ laughter subsided, and naturally, cruelly, mercilessly, the attack continued:

“Another time,” Dad said, “I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling something was amiss.” 

“Oh!” Mom clapped, leaning back in excitement almost enough to topple off the fur she was seated on. She clearly knew which story this was. 

“From the sound of it, something was amiss quite often,” Asami chuckled. 

“You’re not wrong,” Dad replied. “Not wrong. Now, to back it up a little, for the few days prior, we’d had patches of, well… yellow snow outside.” 

Korra buried her face into Asami’s shoulder, and groaned. 

Tonraq continued: “We figured there were some animals migrating by but it was odd how consistent it was. We were starting to worry maybe a predator was marking our place as part of his territory. Probably not a danger inside the hut, but not the sort of thing you want to ignore.” 

Asami nodded. 

“So, something felt off, and I went to check on Korra. But she’s not in her bed. This was before she was bending, so we didn’t have those worries yet, but after looking around the house a few minutes and not seeing her you start to concoct all sorts of things which may’ve happened. That predator we were worried about, dark spirits maybe chased me from the North, any thing you can imagine. I went back into her room again, and I’m starting to panic a little now. So I check outside. I’m calling Korra’s name, but it’s a windy night, and if she’s upwind…”

Asami nodded again. Dad’s voice was strained as he held back laughter. 

“Well… long story short, I found her, out in the snow--”

Korra burrowed into Asami’s lap, pulling a corner of the mooselion pelt over herself. Dad’s laughter was starting to break through. 

“Naked from the waist down, wriggling her little bottom as she peed in the snow.” 

All three of them laughed, Asami petting her shoulder as Korra pouted in her lap.

“Apparently,” Mom explained--Dad was laughing too hard, “on a hunt we’d taken Korra with us on a few days before, she’d followed Tonraq when he went off to relieve himself. And… I’m not sure how familiar you are with men and snow, but they tend to make little patterns.”

“Awww…” Asami said, caressing her hair. “You had to be so frustrated when you couldn’t get it working!” 

Korra bonked her head against Asami’s knee. “I did.”

Dad started outright guffawing now. 

“You did?” 

“That’s apparently what inspired her to start waterbending,” Mom sighed. 

The three of them shared another laugh--but just as her father had spoken of in the story, Korra felt something Amiss. Asami’s laughter quieted quickly, and while it was earnest, there was a certain sudden stiffness to her.

Korra sat up, taking her hand. “If you guys are done making fun of your beloved only child, I think I’d like to go for a walk.”

“To be fair, we can keep making fun of you while you’re out,” Dad said. 

Korra rose to her feet, shaking her head. “That’s a lie. There’s no sport in it if I’m not embarrassed.”

“Your daughter knows you too well, dear,” said Mom. 

“Wanna come?” Korra asked, holding a hand down to help Asami up. 

Asami smiled quietly, and took it. 

“If you give us a minute to tidy up--” Dad began, “There’s a lovely trail behind the palace that--”

“The one mom was talking about earlier?” Korra interrupted, helping Asami into her coat. “I think we can find it. We’ll let you know how it is!” She unhurriedly rushed out the door before anyone could add anything more. 

She led Asami through a few hallways of the Chief’s residence, out a back door and into the garden. Nothing like what passed for a garden in the rest of the world but there was a certain stark beauty to those plants that could survive in tundra. 

None of which held a candle to the woman whose hand she still held. A radiant beauty who’d survived a tundra of a life already. 

They walked for a time in silence, ignoring the manicured Southern gardens. Asami had to know Korra noticed her pensiveness-but she also knew that Korra was waiting for her to be ready to break the silence. 

For now, she simply enjoyed the warmth of Asami’s hand. 

The ‘trail’ her father had mentioned wound around a drainage gully, carved out during those few weeks a year it got warm enough to cause actual water flow. The normally-buried dark soil of the bank was exposed, with emerald green moss clinging to the rocks and clumps of little cuplike flowers peeking out of the soil in pinks and blues and purples. Tiny white mouse voles scurried back into their snowy burrows as they approached, while equally small spirits remained nestled in the flowers, watching them incuriously as they passed. 

Asami saw none of it. 

Sometimes, Korra knew, Asami needed some time to fully consider or process her emotions--if she was forced to respond too quickly, it was oh-so easy for her to shove them aside, repress them even, only to roar back later. But at the same time, she could get lost in her own head, trying to chart a course through challenges and potential pitfalls that mostly only existed in her own mind. 

Gently, Korra cleared her throat. “Hey, pretty lady.”

Asami look at her.

“What’s on your mind?” 

Asami’s lips--the most vibrant spot of color she could see--favored her with a tiny smile. “Lots of things, I guess. It’s hard to catch hold of any one of them.” 

“Been there,” Korra said. “Start with one?” 

Asami nodded, thinking for a few steps. “I love your parents. Their support for you, how much they’ll drop anything, _anything_ for you, for either of us… I… don’t know if my own mom would’ve been that way. I hope so. I feel like… feel like she would, but it’s been so long. And my dad…” 

Korra gave her hand a squeeze. 

“I’m never going to have anybody telling embarrassing stories about me. Nobody for you to sneakily collaborate with on gifts, nobody to have a reason to visit to get away from my life, nobody to… they’re my family too, I know, but it’s not…” 

“Not the same, I know,” Korra said, pulling Asami aside and taking her other hand. 

They looked each other in the eyes. 

Most of the time, these days, Korra knew what Asami was thinking, without a word. Just a glance, a smirk, a twitch of an eyebrow. Their lives, their hearts, their very souls were melded. 

But somehow, this one moment, Asami was unreadable. 

Asami took a slow breath. “Again, I love your parents. And I love you!” 

“Always glad to hear that.” All these years later, it was still true.

“I just… I feel like there’s a relationship missing, in my life, you know? And I know, spirits do I know I can’t get my parents back. But what I could do… what _we_ could do…” 

“We?” 

Asami stopped, taking Korra’s other hand. “I think… I’ve _been_ thinking. Everything about our lives is just so perfect, we’ve both worked so hard and come to such a good place… is it greedy to want more?”

More? “Asami… you know I’d do anything in the world for you. Your own private continent? I can do a bit of Kyoshi-style redecorating if you want. A vacation home in the Spirit World? I could--”

Asami pressed a finger to Korra’s lips, a smile on her eyes but otherwise serious. “I’m talking about family, Korra.” 

“Family.” 

“Yeah. _More_ family.”

Korra’s eyebrows rose. “Oh. You… you think we’re ready to…

“We’re nearly thirty. Bolin and Opal have San and Chikara, Mako and Tsu Ying have Naoki… Even Jinora and Kai have done a wonderful job with Kayo. The world is at peace, the company is doing well, too… What else would we need to be ready? If not now, when?”

“This isn’t… it isn’t something we _have_ to do. You know?”

“I! Of course I know that, Korra! I may not have the most experience with children, but that’s not the sort of thing I’d take on likely, or for vanity or appearances or… Like I said, I’ve _been_ thinking about this. And I… I know we’ve talked about it before, you said you… you like children?”

“Oh, _spirits_ , Asami, you know how much I love kids! Just… one of our own? I live a dangerous life. Bringing you into it… I know you’re incredibly capable and smart, you can take care of anything the world throws at you, even if it’s to get to me. Kids, though…” 

“Aang managed.” Asami’s hand cupped her cheek. “Roku, Kyoshi…” 

Korra chuckled. “C’mon, don’t make me try to compete with Kyoshi.” 

“Says the woman who was ready to give me an island a moment ago.” 

“Continent. I said continent.” 

Asami laughed, then sighed. “You’re right though. We shouldn’t do this just for the sake of doing it. We’d disrupt our entire lives, we’d be responsible for our own tiny little human being, maybe with more resources than most but far more pressure, too. Tenzin and Kya and Bumi grew up with so much scrutiny, such high expectations--” 

“And wound up pretty incredible people, all the same.” 

Asami nodded. “I… I think I want that. The idea of this little, new, _person_ in our lives, that we can nurture and protect and laugh with and help them grow… somebody to tell embarrassing stories about as they get older.”

Korra chuckled. 

“I’ve just… I’ve been thinking about it, at the most unexpected times. Driving, at work. When you’re busying yourself in the kitchen, when you’re asleep next to me… spirits, I haven’t thought about anything this much since… well… missing you while you were gone.” 

Asami looked Korra in the eyes, a tear forming in the corner of one. Somehow, from inches above, in this moment, Asami seemed to be looking up at her. 

She kissed her, then wiped away her tears, then kissed her, then kissed her again. “We’re going to have so many embarrassing stories.” 

“Mortifying,” Asami laughed, kissing her back. “We’ll make sure of that.” 

Korra kept hold of her wife’s face--how could she not? 

“Let’s do it,” Korra said. 

Asami laughed, and cried, and kissed her. “Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beautiful girlfriend for the idea for Korra's story!


End file.
